This invention relates to a method and apparatus for removing aquatic plant growth and more particularly relates to a method and apparatus for removing noxious weeds growing from the bottom of lakes and ponds.
For several years, there has been an alarming increase in the presence of certain aquatic weeds in freshwater lakes. The most dramatic increase has been in the growth of Eurasian milfoil, which rapidly spreads once it is introduced into a lake, clogging the lake and making it unsuitable for recreational use. In the case of smaller lakes, the milfoil can actually choke and destroy the lake. Several herbicides have been found useful in combatting Eurasian milfoil and other aquatic weeds, however, certain of them are unsuitable for use in recreation lakes because they also have a harmful effect on fish and other aquatic life. Certain of them have even been charged with being carcinogens.
It is much more desirable to remove the weeds without the use of herbicides or other chemicals. However, up until now, the apparatus used to remove such weeds has generally operated in the manner of a mower which cuts the weeds off near their base. An example of such device is in U.S. Pat. No. 3,238,708, issued to Zickefoose. Use of apparatus such as that disclosed by Zickefoose leaves the root system of the weed intact so that the weed continues to grow, making its removal by the Zickefoose apparatus a solution of short duration, which must be repeated several times during the growing season.
It is therefore an object of this invention to provide a method and apparatus for removing aquatic growth such that the effects of such removal will be relatively long-lasting, for example, over an entire growing season.
It is a further object of this invention to provide for the removal of not only the growing portions of the weeds, but also the root systems of the weeds so that the effects of removal are longer-lasting than in previous methods.
It is another object of this invention to provide for such removal of the weeds and their root systems in a quick and efficient manner and in a manner that permits the use of the weeds upon removal as fertilizer or in some other manner.